lego_ninjagofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kai
}} Kai ist der Ninja des Feuers. Sein Vater Ray war Meister des Feuers, wie er, während seine Mutter Maya die Meisterin des Wassers war. Seine Schwester ist''' 'Nya die, wie ihre Mutter Maya eine Meisterin des Wassers ist. Nachdem Kai von Sensei Wu Spinjitzu gelernt hatte, begegnete er zum ersten Mal seinen Teamkameraden, die von da an seine Freunde wurden. Mit ihnen, später auch mit Lloyd, dem Grünen Ninja, begab er sich auf viele Abenteuer, kämpfte gegen Skelette, Schlangen und das Ultra-Böse. Nach dem Sieg über dieses herrschte Frieden, bis Pythor dem Ultra-Bösen half, zurückzukehren und zum Goldenen Meister zu werden. Nachdem sich Zane geopfert hatte, um den Goldenen Meister zu besiegen, trennte sich Kai von seinen Freunden und arbeitete kurze Zeit als Kämpfer in einer Arena. Doch die Hoffnung, dass Zane am Leben sei, brachte ihn und seine Freunde auf Meister Chens Insel. Dort kamen er und Skylor, die Meisterin des Bernsteins, sich immer näher; beide nahmen an Chens Wettkampf der Elemente teil. Schließlich verbündeten sie sich mit allen anderen Elementarmeistern gegen Chen, welchen sie im Pfad der Ältesten besiegten. Kurz nach dem Ende dieses Kampfes ergriff Morro Besitz von Lloyd. Kai kämpfte mit den anderen Ninja gegen die Geister der Verfluchten Welt und das UrBöse in der Stadt Stiix, welches sie schließlich besiegten. Nach den Ereignissen in Stiix waren die Ninja gefeierte Helden; Kai war gar besessen von seiner neugewonnen Popularität. Doch als Nadakhan auf den Plan trat, änderte sich dies und Kai wurde in dessen Dschinn-Klinge gefangen, wie später alle Ninja außer Jay, der seine Freunde schließlich rettete. Dennoch musste Kai mitansehen, wie seine Schwester Nya vor seinen Augen am Gift der Schwarzen Witwe starb. Dies wurde jedoch rückgängig gemacht, als Jay seinen letzten Wunsch äußerte. Am Tag der Erinnerungen wurden Kai und Nya von Chen angegriffen, den sie jedoch besiegen konnten. Danach suchte Kai mit seinen Freunden nach Cole, der gegen Yang kämpfte. Als die Zeitzwillinge nach Ninjago zurückkehrten, versuchte Kai, das Geheimnis um seine Eltern zu lüften. Nachdem er sie gefunden hatte, reiste er mit Nya, Wu und dem Fusionsdrachen in die Vergangenheit, wo er die Zeitzwillinge besiegte, doch Wu verschwand in der Zeit. Kai machte sich mit Zane in ganz Ninjago auf die Suche nach Wu. Allerdings wurde er von Lloyd nach Ninjago City gerufen, um Prinzessin Harumi zu schützen. Er stellte sich mit den anderen Ninja Garmadons Motorrad-Gang und kämpfte um die Oni-Masken, mit denen sie Garmadon wiedererwecken wollten. Schließlich stellte sich heraus, dass Harumi der Anführer der Gang war, und es gelang ihr, Garmadon wiederzubeleben. Beim Kampf gegen dessen Kolossus wurde Kai mit Jay, Cole, Zane und dem kleinen Wu ins Reich der Oni und Drachen geschickt. Dort trainierten sie den schnell heranwachsenden Wu und befreiten die Drachen aus der Hand das Eisen-Barons, bevor sie nach Ninjago zurückkehrten, wo sie schlussendlich Garmadon und die Motorrad-Gang besiegen konnten. Als die Oni in Ninjago einfielen, beteiligte sich Kai an Rettungsaktionen in Ninjago City. Als Garmadon und Lloyd die Goldene Rüstung fanden, konnte Kai mithilfe seiner Schmiedekunst sie zu den Goldenen Waffen schmieden, mit denen sie gegen die Oni kämpfen konnten, die sie jedoch erst mithilfe des Tornados der Schöpfung besiegten. Als sie einige Monate später aus Versehen Aspheera aus ihrem Grab befreiten, mussten sie mithilfe der Schriftrollen des Verbotenen Spinjitzu gegen sie kämpfen, auch wenn sie Kai seine Kräfte gestohlen hatte. Als sie Zane ins Niemandsland verbannte, folgten die Ninja ihr. Dort erlangte Kai seine Kraft wieder, und schließlich kehrten die Ninja mit Zane nach Ninjago zurück. Biografie Frühes Leben Kai ist der Sohn von Ray, dem Meister des Feuers, und Maya, der Meisterin des Wassers. Er verbrachte seine Kindheit und frühe Jugend im Dörfchen Ignacia, in dem seine Eltern in der Schmiede „Die vier Waffen“ arbeiteten. Als sein Vater verschwand wurde Kai das Oberhaupt der Familie und musste auf seine Schwester Nya achten. Kai war der Lehrling seines Vaters, hatte aber im Schmieden kein Talent. TV-Special Die Legende von Ninjago (1 + 2) Eines Tages, als Kai gerade beim Schmieden nur ein verbogenes Schwert zustande brachte, betrat ein alter Mann den Laden. Anstatt jedoch etwas zu kaufen, beschwerte er sich, dass es keine Ausrüstungen für Ninja gebe und verschwand sofort wieder. Kurze Zeit danach wurd Ignacia von Samukai und seinen Skeletten angegriffen. Während es Kai gelang, einige von ihnen im Kampf zu besiegen, wurde er von Samukai persönlich niedergeworfen und starb beinahe durch dessen Hand, doch der alte Mann, der sich als Sensei Wu vorstellte, rettete ihn. Doch es gelang den Skeletten, Nya zu entführen und die Karte mit den Verstecken der Goldenen Waffen zu stehlen. Daraufhin erzählte Wu vom Ersten Spinjitzu-Meister und dem Kampf seiner Söhne um die Goldenen Waffen. Außerdem berichtete er, dass er nach seinem Sieg die Waffen versteckte und eine Karte der Verstecke seinem besten Freund, Kais Vater, anvertraute. Er drängte Kai dazu, ein Ninja zu werden, und dieser stimmte, in der Hoffnung, dadurch Nya retten zu können, zu. In Sensei Wus Kloster lernte Kai schließlich alles, was er als Ninja brauchte. In seinem letzten Test musste er die anderen drei Ninja, Jay, Cole und Zane, bekämpfen. Sensei Wu unterbrach den Kampf allerdings und gab den Ninja den Auftrag, die goldenen Waffen zu finden. Die Ninja gelangten zu den Höhlen des Unheils, wo die Sense der Erde versteckt lag. Nachdem sie sie gefunden hatten, wurden sie vom Erddrachen angegriffen. Kai benutzte entgegen der Anweisung des Sensei die Sense und verhalf den Ninja damit zur Flucht. Sensei Wu allerdings war wütend auf Kai und gab ihm den strikten Befehl, so etwas nie wieder zu tun. König der Schatten (1 + 2) Die Ninja fanden anschließend die Wurfsterne des Eises und die Nunchakus des Blitzes. Außerdem lehrte Sensei Wu sie den Tornado der Schöpfung, bei dem die vier Elemente vereint werden. Kai versuchte, es seinem Meister gleichzutun, wurde aber von ihm daran gehindert, da eine falsche Ausführung verheerende Folgen haben kann. In der Nacht bevor die Ninja das Schwert des Feuers suchen wollten, erschien Garmadon Kai in Gestalt von Nya und lockte ihn zum Feuertempel. Dort konnte Kai Nya mithilfe des Feuerschwerts befreien, verlor dieses dann aber an Garmadon, der Kais Schatten gegen ihn kämpfen ließ. Sensei Wu kam dazu, gewann das Schwert zurück und wollte schon zu den anderen Ninja zurückkehren, als Garmadon ihm zeigte, dass Samukai schon die andern drei Waffen in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte. Noch dazu erschien der Drache des Feuers. Sensei Wu blieb nichts anderes übrig, als das Schwert des Feuers in die Unterwelt zu bringen. Samukai, die Skelette und Garmadon folgten ihm. Kai jedoch konnte den Drachen davon überzeugen, dass er das Schwert nur beschützen wolle. Dieser wiederum rief die anderen drei Drachen, die die Ninja in die Unterwelt brachten. Nya kehrte indes in ihr Dorf zurück. In der Unterwelt wurden die Ninja von Skeletten angegriffen. Nur durch den Tornado der Schöpfung konnten sie diese besiegen. Beim Kampf von Sensei Wu gegen Samukai war Kai wie die anderen Ninja nur Zuschauer und hielt diese sogar davon ab, in den Kampf einzugreifen. Nach Wus Niederlage und Samukais Verrat an Garmadon riss jener die Vier Goldenen Waffen an sich. Doch ihre Macht war zu groß für ihn und er explodierte. Ein Strudel durch Rau und Zeit entstand, durch den Garmadon entkommen konnte. Doch die Ninja wurden zu den Hütern der Waffen. Kai flog daraufhin in sein Dorf zurück, doch nur, um sich ausruhen zu können, denn große Abenteuer standen noch vor ihm. Staffel 1 Kai war, seit er von der Prophezeiung gehört hatte, besessen von dem Wunsch, der Grüne Ninja zu werden. Dennoch schaffte er es, auf Bitten Nyas nicht zu verraten, dass sie der Samurai ist, obwohl die Ninja beschlossen hatten, dass der, der die wahre Identität des Samurai X herausfinden würde, der Grüne Ninja werden sollte. Später, als alle anderen Ninja bereits ihr wahres Potenzial entfaltet hatten, konnte Kai die Blockade in seinem Herzen, die ihn zurückhielt, nicht lösen. Erst als er erkannte, dass er nicht zum Grünen Ninja bestimmt war, sondern dazu, ihn zu beschützen, entfaltete er sein wahres Potenzial. Der Aufstieg der Schlangen Kai und die anderen Ninja trainierten zu wenig und spielten zu viele Videospiele. Doch alles änderte sich, als die Ninja mit Garmadons Sohn Lloyd Garmadon und den Hypnokobras konfrontiert wurden. Nachdem es ihnen gelungen war, das Dorf Jamanakai vor ihnen zu retten, stießen sie auf eine geheimnisvolle Prophezeiung, die erzählte, dass ein Ninja sich als Grüner Ninja über die anderen erheben würde. Kais tiefster Wunsch war es ab da, der Grüne Ninja zu werden. Wieder zurück im Kloster wollten die Ninja in einem Wettbewerb herausfinden, wer der Grüne Ninja werden sollte; dieser wurde aber von Sensei Wu unterbrochen. Der Pfad des Falken Trotz Zanes zunehmend seltsamen Verhaltens entschlossen die Ninja sich dazu, das von ihm gefundene Baumhaus der Schlangen zu zerstören. Obwohl es ihnen gelang, kamen sie nur zurück zum Kloster, um zu sehen, wie es von den Schlangen in Brand gesetzt nur noch aus Schutt und Asche bestand. Kai und die anderen beschimpften daraufhin Zane, dass er daran Schuld sei, doch Wu ermahnte sie, im zu verzeihen. Später fand Zane ein neues Zuhause für sie, den Flugsegler. Familienbande Nachdem die Ninja den Flugsegler auf Vordermann gebracht hatten, besuchten Ed und Edna, Jays Eltern, ihr neues Zuhause. Da Jay bei deren Besuch versprach, sie ebenfalls einmal wieder zu besuchen, machte er sich mit Kai und den anderen Ninja auf zu deren Schrottplatz. Da sie keine Drachen mehr hatten (sie mussten ihre Schuppen wechseln), trafen die Ninja erst ein, nachdem Jays Eltern von Beißvipern gebissen worden waren. In einem spektakulären Kampf gelang es den Ninja, ihre Fahrzeuge in Waffen zu verwandeln und die Beißvipern zu besiegen sowie Jays Eltern zu heilen. Traue niemals einer Schlange Da die Ninja beim Training unaufmerksam waren, stellte Sensei Wu ihnen ein Rätsel: Welches ist der beste Weg, seinen Feind zu besiegen? Kai glaubte, dass die Antwort darauf Trainieren sei, was jedoch vom Sensei verneint wurde. Währenddessen ließ Lloyd Pythor frei, der daraufhin versprach, sein Freund zu sein. Gemeinsam griffen sie das Internat für böse Jungs an. Als die Ninja zu Hilfe kamen, wurde Kai gemeinsam mit Zane in einer Schleimfalle gefangen, konnte dieser aber entkommen. Nachdem Pythor Lloyd betrogen und im die Karte der fünf Schlangengräber entwendet hatte, holten die Ninja den Jungen zu sich, wobei die Ninja auch die Lösung des Rätsels erfuhren: Man muss sich seinen Feind zum Freund machen. Die Vereinigung der Schlangen Als Kai sein Lieblingsspiel, , spielen wollte, bei dem er seit langem den Highscore hielt, kam Lloyd ins Zimmer und erklärte ihm, dass Cole seinen Highscore soeben geknackt habe. Außerdem stiftete Lloyd auch bei den anderen Ninja Unruhe. Als die Ninja sich gegenseitig beschuldigten, erklärte Sensei Wu, dass er Lloyd dazu gebeten habe, diese Gerüchte zu verstreuen, um den Ninja die zerstörerische Macht der Gerüchte aufzuzeigen. Bald darauf zeigte Nya den Ninja die Standorte der letzten beiden Schlangengräber der Giftnattern und Würgeboas. Kai und Jay machten sich zum Grab der Giftnattern auf, während Cole und Zane zu dem der Würgeboas fuhren. Bei der Gruft der Giftnattern mussten sie erfahren, dass diese bereits geöffnet wurde. Kai wurde bald darauf vom Gift einer Giftnatter infiziert und halluzinierte. Er glaubte, dass Elfen und Lebkuchenmännchen ihn angriffen, während Jay versuchte, ihn zu retten. Als Cole und Zane eintrafen, tauchte auch Pythor auf, der den Ninja die heilige Flöte stahl, mit der die Schlangen leichter besiegt werden können. Als die Ninja dachten, dass sie dieses Abenteuer nicht überleben würden, tauchte plötzlich Samurai X in seinem Roboter auf und vertriebt die Schlangen. Als die Ninja ihm danken wollten, betäubt er diese. Einige Zeit später wurden sie vom Flugsegler aus gerettet. Danach begann die Wirkung des Gifts bei Kai langsam nachzulassen. In Ninjago City erfuhren die Ninja, dass Pythor versuchte, die Schlangen zu vereinen. Sie konnten dies jedoch durch gezieltes Einsetzen der zunächst verhindern. Die Verlorene Stadt Der Samurai machte den Ninja, die mittlerweile neue, stabilere Anzüge erhalten hatten, weiterhin das Leben schwer, weshalb sie beschlossen, den Ninja, der den Samurai besiegt, zum Grünen Ninja zu küren. Kai war daraufhin ganz versessen und versuchte, ein paar junge Mädchen, die große Verehrer von ihm zu sein scheinen, vor einer Gruppe Würgeboas zu retten, die jedoch, als sie vor ihm wegliefen, vom Samurai gefangen werden. Als Kai den Samurai attackierte, wurde er von diesem ebenfalls gefangen, wahrscheinlich aber wieder freigelassen. Später war Kai an der Reihe, auf Lloyd aufzupassen, setzte ihn aber einfach an einer Spielhalle ab. Als dieser daraufhin den Schlangen zur Verlorenen Stadt Ouroboros folgte und gefangen genommen wurde, waren die Ninja gezwungen, ebenfalls nach Ouroboros zu fahren. Auch sie wurden von Pythor gefangen genommen, der ihnen ihre Goldenen Waffen abnahm und gegen Samurai X antreten ließ. Während des Kampfes verbündeten sie sich jedoch und der Samurai rettete sie und ihre Waffen, stürzte jedoch selbst bei seiner Flucht mit dem Jetpack nicht weit von Kai entfernt ab. Als dieser an ihn herantrat, entpuppte sich Samurai X als Nya. Obwohl Kai zum Grünen Ninja werden wollte, versprach er seiner Schwester, sie nicht zu verraten, nahm die Goldenen Waffen und kehrte zu seinen Freunden zurück. Der Nindroid Nachdem die Ninja erfahren hatten, dass Pythor die Reißzahnklingen finden wolle, um den Großen Schlangenmeister zu befreien, machten sie sich auf die Suche nach den Klingen. Während einer Suche traf Zane auf den Falken und folgte ihm. Die anderen Ninja kamen nach, können aber nicht mit ihm mithalten. Als Kai und die anderen später auf ihn trafen, war er am Boden zerstört und erzählte, dass er kein Mensch, sondern ein Roboter sei. Kai versuchte, ihn aufzubauen, indem er im sagte, dass er, egal woraus er gemacht sei, immer ihr Freund bleiben würde. Trotzdem ließen die drei ihm etwas Zeit nachzudenken und verließen das Labor, in dem Zane erfahren hatte, wer er ist. Draußen jedoch wurden sie von riesigen Baumhörnchen angegriffen. Gerade, als das Ende der Ninja gekommen zu sein schien, kam Zane hinzu. Da er nun wusste, wer er ist, konnte er sein wahres Potenzial entfalten und die Ninja retten. Die erste Reißzahnklinge Als Jay von Kai wissen wollte, ob Nya Parfum mag, bejahte er dies, obwohl er wusste, dass sie dagegen allergisch ist. Später, als Nya Jay das sagte, meinte Kai, dass er ständig verwechsle, ob sie Parfum mag oder nicht. Dennoch gelang es Jay, Nya zu einem Date zu überreden, das sie jedoch kurzfristig in den Mega-Monster-Vergnügungspark verlegten. Bald erfuhren die Ninja, dass die Schlangen im Park sind, um die erste Reißzahnklinge zu finden. Als die Ninja eintrafen, wollten sie Nya und Jay nicht stören, sodass Kai, Zane und Cole beschlossen, alleine zu kämpfen. Sie fanden die Schlangen in der Geisterbahn, und Kai rief: , worauf Cole fragte, ob er denn nichts besseres draufhabe. Kai meinte beleidigt, dass Cole sich das nächste Mal etwas ausdenken solle. Als Zane gegen die Schlangen jedoch sein wahres Potenzial nutzen wollte, fror er aus versehen sich, Kai und Cole ein. Nya wurde währenddessen zum Samurai, wobei sie ihr Date mit Jay abbrechen musste. Dieser allerdings verwandelte sich in eine Schlange, weil er sich an einem Beißvipern-Skelett gestochen hatte. Nya wurde von Pythor gefangengenommen und an die Achterbahn gefesselt, die er tödlich manipuliert hatte. Doch als Jay verstand, dass er Nya nicht beeindrucken muss, sondern nur er selbst sein muss, konnte er sein wahres Potenzial entfalten und alle retten, dennoch entkamen die Schlangen mit der ersten Reißzahnklinge. Die Ninja erfuhren, wer der Samurai war, und obwohl Kai für sich beanspruchte, es zuerst gewusst zu haben, versagten die anderen Ninja ihm die Ehre, der Grüne Ninja zu werden. Der Talentwettbewerb Die Ninja fanden heraus, dass die nächste Reißzahnklinge der Preis bei einem Talentwettbewerb ist. Da Coles Vater diesen Wettbewerb bereits mehrfach gewonnen hatte, beschlossen die Ninja, sich von ihm trainieren zu lassen. Dabei gaben weder Kai, noch die anderen Ninja eine besonders gute Figur ab, weder gesanglich noch tänzerisch. Dann beschlossen die Ninja jedoch, auf ihre Weise zu gewinnen und zeigten starke Ninja-Performance. Als sie den Pokal gewonnen hatten, platzte Pythor in die Szene und begrub Cole uns seinen Vater unter einem Haufen heruntergefallener Scheinwerfer. Cole konnte sich und seinen Vater jedoch retten, als er sein wahres Potenzial entfaltete. Damit war Kai der einzige, der sehr zu seinem eigenen Missfallen sein wahres Potenzial noch nicht entfaltet hatte. Der grüne Ninja Kai glaubte, dass das Gewand des Grünen Ninja ihm helfen kann, sein wahres Potenzial zu entfalten. Als die anderen Ninja das herausfanden, meinten sie, dass Sensei Wu, der aufgebrochen war, um Verstärkung im Kampf gegen die Schlangen zu holen, das nicht gutheißen würde, worauf Kai sagte, dass Sensei Wu aber nicht da sei. In diesem Moment hörten die Ninja Wus Stimme und wollten ihn begrüßen. Nachdem Kai sich hastig umgezogen hatte, tat er es ihnen gleich. Als er jedoch sah, dass Garmadon Sensei Wu gefolgt zu sein schien, wollte er diesen sofort angreifen, doch Wu hielt ihn zurück. Kai glaubte, dass er sein wahres Potenzial entfalten könne, träte er gegen Garmadon an. Bei einem Versuch, gegen ihn zu kämpfen, wurde er jedoch von den anderen Ninja aufgehalten. Bald darauf erfuhren sie, dass die dritte Reißzahnklinge im Vulkan liegt, in den der Feuertempel gebaut worden war, dieser Vulkan jedoch mittlerweile sehr instabil geworden war und sie daher ihre Goldenen Waffen nicht verwenden dürfen. Garmadon begleitete sie, in der Hoffnung, seinen Sohn befreien zu können, der von den Schlangen gefangen genommen worden war. Im Tempel benutzte Kai aus Verzweiflung sein Feuerschwert und den Schlangen gelang es, die Reißzahnklinge zu finden. Der Vulkan wurde zunehmend instabil und Kai und dem befreiten Lloyd gelang es nicht, ihm rechtzeitig zu entkommen. Dann erkannte Kai jedoch, dass es nicht seine Bestimmung ist, der Grüne Ninja zu werden, sondern, ihn zu beschützen. Damit gelang es ihm, sein wahres Potenzial zu entfalten und sich und Lloyd zu retten. Auf dem Flugsegler gab Kai dann bekannt, dass er erkannt hatte, dass Lloyd der Grüne Ninja ist, und die Goldenen Waffen bestätigten ihn. Die vierte Reißzahnklinge Kai hatte von Sensei Wu gelernt, ohne zu sehen zu kämpfen, und sie beschlossen, die drei Reißzahnklingen aus dem Hauptquartier der Schlangen zu stehlen, während Pythor nach der vierten suchte. Dabei wurden sie jedoch gefangen genommen, gerade als Pythor mit der vierten Reißzahnklinge zurückkehrte. Kai versuchte, mithilfe von Haarcreme aus dem Käfig zu entkommen, was aber alles nur noch schlimmer machte. Schließlich kam ihnen jedoch Garmadon mit der Skelettarmee zu Hilfe und rettete die Ninja, die mit den vier Reißzahnklingen entkommen konnten. Das böse Erwachen Die Ninja versuchten, die vier Reißzahklingen im Feurigen Berg zu zerstören. Als Cole fragte, wieso sie sie in diesem Berg zerstören müssen, erklärte Kai, dass die Klingen aus den Zellen des Großen Schlangenmeisters gemacht sind. Die Ninja gingen auf eine Planke, um die Klingen zu zerstören. Dann tauchte jedoch Pythor auf und beschädigte den Flugsegler. Die Ninja und Sensei Wu fielen hinunter, doch Nya gelang es, sie zu retten. Pythor entkam allerdings mit den Reißzahnklingen. Die Ninja nahmen die Verfolgung auf. Pythor fuhr in einem Schlangenbus zur Stadt von Ouroboros. Als die Ninja es schafften, in diesen einzudringen, war Kai gezwungen, auf dem Dach gegen einige Schlangen zu kämpfen, wobei er einmal fast abstürzte. Schließlich fuhr Sensei Wu alleine mit Pythor nach Ouroboros, und die Ninja und Nya mussten auf Lloyd warten, der sie mit dem Flugsegler mitzog. In Ouroboros angekommen konnten die Ninja nichts mehr tun, denn Pythor ließ den Schlangenmeister frei, der daraufhin ihn und Sensei Wu verschlang. Rettung in letzter Sekunde Die Ninja waren gezwungen, ohne Sensei Wu gegen den Schlangenmeister anzutreten. Als sie ihm für kurze Zeit entkamen, erklärt Kai ihnen, dass sie nun nicht aufgeben dürfen. Wie der Sensei wollte er sie aufrütteln und ihnen zeigen, was ein Ninja nun tun muss. Auf dem Schrottplatz von Jays Eltern erschufen die Ninja den Ultraschall-Raider. Kai entdeckte bei einem Angriff des Schlangenmeisters einen wunden Punkt auf dessen Stirn. In Ninjago City gaben die Ninja Lord Garmadon die Vier Goldenen Waffen. Danach lief Kai vor dem Schlangenmeister als Köder her, bis Cole übernahm. Nach diesem kam Jay, der von Zane gefolgt wurde. Am Ende schafften es die Ninja, dass der Schlangenmeister sich in den eigenen Schwanz biss. Garmadon konnte den Schlangenmeister mithilfe der vier Waffen töten. Am Ende hatten die Ninja sogar Sensei Wu wieder, der es lebend aus dem Biest hinausgeschafft hatte, doch ihre Goldenen Waffen hatten sie verloren. Staffel 2 Nachdem Garmadon die Vier Goldenen Waffen in seinen Besitz gebracht hatte, stellte er den Ninja immer wieder Hindernisse in den Weg, um Lloyds Training zu verhindern. Dennoch gelang es Kai und seinen Freunden mithilfe Sensei Wus, den jungen Grünen Ninja zu einem starken und guten Ninja zu machen. Als die Schlangen die Steinsamurai befreiten, mussten die Ninja auf die dunkle Insel reisen, um dem Ultra-Bösen entgegenzutreten. Im Tempel des Lichts erhielt Kai seine neue Kimono-Robe und ein Elementarschwert, das er bis zum letzten Kampf Lloyds gegen das Ultra-Böe verwendete. Außerdem erhielt er einen von Nya gebauten Feuer-Mech, den er benutzte, um den Tempel des Lichts oben auf einem Berg zu finden. Finsternis zieht herauf Um ihre neue Heldensuite bezahlen zu können, mussten die Ninja Arbeit suchen. Kai entschied sich dafür, auf Partys den Clown zu geben, was ihn aber körperlich völlig ans Ende seiner Kräfte brachte. Als die Bank ausgeraubt wurde, fühlte er sich verpflichtet, zu helfen, und verließ deshalb eine Kinderfeier frühzeitig, weshalb er gefeuert wurde. In der Bank stellten Cole, Zane und Kai fest, dass die Schlangengeneräle das Geld gestohlen hatten und mit der U-Bahn fliehen wollten. Sie entschlossen sich, ohne Jay, von dem sie nicht wussten, dass er von den Schlangen gefangengenommen worden war, das Geld zurückzuholen. In der U-Bahn musste Kai feststellen, dass es ohne die Goldenen Waffen viel schwieriger ist, die Schlangen zu besiegen. Zu allem Übel erfuhren die Ninja nun auch noch, dass der Banküberfall nur eine Ablenkung war, damit Skales Lloyd entführen kann. Während die U-Bahn fuhr, entdeckte Cole, dass Jay sich auf dem Gleis befindet, und er und Zane versuchten, die Bahn anzuhalten, schafften es aber nicht. Erst als Kai von den Generälen abließ und ihnen ebenfalls half, gelang es, doch die Schlangengeneräle konnten entkommen. In der Heldensuite zurück mussten die Ninja schockiert feststellen, dass Lloyd verschwunden war, doch glücklicherweise kamen in diesem Moment Nya, Wu und der Grüne Ninja zurück. Daraufhin beschlossen die Ninja, dass sie keine riesige Wohnung brauchten und zogen in eine kleine, dafür aber billige um. Piraten gegen Ninja In der neuen kleinen Wohnung der Ninja war Kai gerade dabei, Lloyd zu trainieren. Er erklärte ihm, dass er noch nicht einmal bereit sei, es mit Kais kleinem Zeh aufzunehmen, worauf Sensei Wu froh meinte, dass der Schüler nun endgültig zum Lehrer geworden sei. Später suchten die Ninja nach einem Dojo, um Lloyd noch effektiver trainieren zu können. Als sie auf Großmeister Dareths Mojo-Dojo stießen, baten sie Dareth, sie bei ihm trainieren zu lassen. Dareth stellte allerdings die Bedingung, dass einer von ihnen ihn im Kampf besiegen müsse, was Kai mithilfe von Spinjitzu schnell gelang. Allerdings mussten die Ninja bald feststellen, dass Piraten, die von Garmadon mithilfe der Megawaffe erweckt worden waren, Ninjago City angriffen. Als Lloyd darum bat, auf die Mission mitkommen zu dürfen, verneinten die Ninja. Sie versuchten, mit einem Bus dem tieffliegenden Flugsegler zu folgen, den die Piraten vor Garmadon und den Schlangen übernommen hatten, doch gerade, als sie abspringen und aufs Schiff kommen wollten, musste der Bus halten, weil eine alte Frau über die Straße ging. Da die Ninja bereits Anlauf genommen haben, musste Kai sich und die anderen mithilfe seines Schwertes abfangen. Mithilfe einer Verkleidung gelangten die Ninja dennoch auf den Piratensegler. Dort wurden sie allerdings schnell entdeckt und mussten sich verteidigen. Dann kam auch noch Lloyd dazu und wollte helfen, doch Kai steckte ihn in ein Fass. Dennoch gelang es Lloyd, sich im Fass zum ersten Mal schnell genug zu drehen, um Spinjitzu auszuüben. Dabei fällte er jedoch den Mast und begrub die Ninja fast unter sich. Erst als Nya dazu kam, konnte sie als Samurai die Piraten besiegen, die daraufhin verhaftet wurden. Die falschen Ninja Kai und die anderen Ninja waren gerade dabei, Lloyd in Dareths Dojo zu trainieren, mithilfe seiner Kraft Glühlampen zum Leuchten zu bringen, als Lloyd einen Brief bekam, indem ihn seine Alte Schule, die ehemalige Schule für böse Jungs, die sich jetzt Schule für außergewöhnliche Kinder nannte, zu einer Feier einlud, als Dank dafür, dass er ihnen den Weg ins Licht gezeigt hatte. Die Ninja begleiteten ihn und zeigten ihm dabei, wie man den Ultradrachen richtig lenkt. In der Schule wurden die Ninja jedoch von den Schülern überrascht, die wieder böse werden und Lloyd zu ihrem Anführer machen wollten. Kai und die anderen Ninja wurden mit den neuen guten Lehrern eingesperrt. Glücklicherweise entdeckte Cole einen geheimen Gang, der aus dem Zimmer, in dem sie eingesperrt waren, führte. Dort trafen sie auf die von Garmadon erweckten bösen Doppelgänger der Ninja. Kai konnte sein Gegenüber jedoch mithilfe der nun guten Schüler besiegen. Das Ninjaball-Rennen Kai und die anderen Ninja nahmen am Ninjaball-Rennen teil, um den Preis von 100.000 Risen zu gewinnen, um Dareths Mojo-Dojo retten zu können. Kurz vor dem Start erzählte Nya ihnen von einer neuen Funktion, die sie retten könnte. Doch aufgrund des Lärms konnte Kai nicht verstehen, was genau dieser Hebel tut, bevor Nya wegmusste. Obwohl der Ultraschall-Raider von den Schülern der dunklen Schule sabotiert worden war, schafften es die Ninja, nach vorne zu kommen. Als Garmadon, der verhindern wollte, dass die Ninja den Club retten, einen riesigen Spalt in Ninjago erschuf, musste Kai Nya vertrauen und zog den Hebel. Zu seiner Freude hob sich der obere Teil des Raiders ab und so gewannen die Ninja den Preis. Wieder jung! Die Ninja trainierten Lloyd auf ihrem wiedergewonnenen Flugsegler, als sie alarmiert wurden, dass Garmadon im Museum gesichtet worden sei. Als die Ninja dort eintrafen, stellen sie fest, dass Garmadon den Grundal wiedererwecken wollte, damit dieser die Ninja jagt. Gerade, als Garmadon mit der Megawaffe den Grundal wiedererweckte, gelang es Kai, ihm die Waffe mit einem gezielten Wurf seines Schwertes aus der Hand zu schlagen. Bei der Verfolgung der Schlangengeneräle, die einen goldenen Sarkophag stahlen, stellen die Ninja fest, dass sie wieder zu Kindern geworden waren. Kai versuchte, zwei Polizisten mithilfe seines Spinjitzus davon zu überzeugen, dass er ein Ninja ist, musste aber feststellen, dass er aufgrund seiner Größe kein Spinjitzu mehr anwenden konnte. Dann mussten die Ninja auch noch gegen den Grundal antreten, und erst als Lloyd den Tee von Morgen verwendete, wurden sie wieder erwachsen und der Grundal starb. Dadurch wurde Lloyd allerdings auch älter. Die Zeitreise Kai reiste mit den anderen Ninja in der Zeit zurück, um Garmadon daran zu hindern, die Bildung des Ninja-Teams zu verhindern. Er schlug sein früheres Ich bewusstlos, damit die Ninja Nya entführen konnten, ohne die Kai niemals ein Ninja geworden wäre. Später, im Feuertempel, half Kai seinem früheren Ich, Garmadon zu besiegen und schaffte es, mithilfe der goldenen Waffen die Megawaffe aus der Zeit zu löschen und die Vergangenheit wiederherzustellen. Lloyds Mutter Misako Kai half mit, die kleinen Statuetten der Steinsamurai im Museum zu zerstören, die vom Gift des Großen Schlangenmeisters wiedererweckt worden waren. Kai versuchte später, den Großen Steinsamurai aufzuhalten, scheiterte aber wie die anderen Ninja kläglich. Als Lloyd den Großen Steinsamurai besiegen wollte, half Kai ihm bei dessen Plan, der schlussendlich funktionierte. Die Steinsamurai Kai trainierte gerade mit den anderen Ninja Lloyd, damit dieser ohne zu sehen kämpfen kann. Dabei wurden sie jedoch von einem gewaltigen Erdbeben unterbrochen. Kai machte Garmadon dafür verantwortlich, doch Misako sagte, dass dieser niemals etwas täte, was seinen Sohn gefährden könnte. Beim Erdbeben in Ninjago City musste Kai helfen, eine Frau zu retten. Als dann die Steinsamurai auftauchten, musste Kai mit den anderen fliehen und schützte während der Flucht auf das Dach des Senders NGTV die Bürger vor den Steinsamurai. Die Reise zum Tempel des Lichts Die Ninja begaben sich auf die Reise zur Dunklen Insel, wohin die Steinsamurai verschwunden waren. Auf dieser Reise auf dem fluguntauglichen Flugsegler begegneten sie den Gefräßigen Seesternen; Kai half, diese vom Schiff zu werfen. Später landeten sie mit Leck an Dr. Juliens Leuchtturm. Sie befreiten Zanes Vater, machten das Schiff flugtauglich und setzten ihre Reise mit dem neuen Verbündeten fort. Der Tempel des Lichts Nachdem die Ninja auf der Insel angelangt waren, suchten sie nach dem Tempel des Lichts, der ihnen ihre Elementarkräfte zurückgeben kann. Jay fand diesen mithilfe eines Medaillons, als durch dessen drei Löcher Licht fiel. Der Tempel lag auf der Spitze des Berges. Mit ihren neuen Fahrzeugen, die Dr. Julien gebaut hatte, erklommen die Ninja den Berg und fanden schließlich den Tempel des Lichts. Dort sahen sie an den Wänden ihre ganze Geschichte bis zum momentanen Augenblick. Ebenfalls im Tempel befand sich eine große Glocke und die Elementarsymbole der Ninja. Als sich die Ninja auf ihre Symbole stellten, schlug Lloyd die Glocke, aus der ein gewaltiger Lichtstrahl fiel. Diesen reflektierte Lloyd an die vielen Kristalle und kristallenen Säulen des Tempels. Schließlich war der ganze Raum voller Strahlen. Als ein Strahl eine Säule traf, vor der ein Ninja stand, leuchtete sie hell auf. Kai erhielt ein neues Gewand und eine Elementarklinge, ebenso wie die anderen Ninja. Als ihre Transformation abgeschlossen war, erhob sich Lloyd in die Luft, die Klingen der Ninja schossen Energie auf ihn. Bald darauf erschienen die Steinsamurai im Tempel des Lichts, doch die Ninja konnten sie leicht besiegen. Kai zog einen Ring aus Flammen um seine Gegner und besiegte sie so. Die dunkle Uhr Während Dr. Julien den Falken reparierte, feierten die Ninja, dass sie neue Kräfte erhalten hatten, indem sie mit ihren Schwertern auf Kokosnüsse schossen. Wu unterbrach sie jedoch und tadelte sie, dass sie zu unvorsichtig geworden seien. Sie hätten zwar neue Kräfte, allerdings würde die Uhr noch immer zum letzten Kampf herunterzählen. Daraufhin erklärte Misako, dass der letzte Kampf vielleicht aufgeschoben werden könnte, würde der Schattenhelm wieder zurück auf sein Podest an der Dunklen Uhr gebracht. Daraufhin verkleideten sich die Ninja als Steinsamurai und brachten Misako ins Lager Garmadons. Nachdem man die als Gefangene eingeschleuste Misako in Garmadons Zelt gebracht hatte, wo sie den Helm zu finden hoffte, mussten die Ninja als Steinsamurai dabei helfen, die ultimative Waffe weiter zu bauen. Die gesamte Maschine war von einem Gerüst umgeben und nur ein gewaltiges Kanonenrohr sah heraus. Die Ninja fragten sich, was Garmadon damit angreifen wolle. Kurz darauf wurden die Ninja entdeckt und mussten sich zum Ausgang durchkämpfen. Sie trafen auf Misako und flohen aus dem Lager. Die Ninja konnten entkommen, weil Nya im Powerbohrer zu ihrer Hilfe kam. Als jedoch das Ultra-Böse Garmadon daran erinnerte, dass die Ninja mit dem Helm des Schattens seine Armee kontrollieren könnten, verfolgte Garmadon sie selbst in seinem vierarmigen Roboter. Nachdem er sie eingeholt hatte und den Powerbohrer in den hielt, wollte er die Ninja schon töten, als er von Lloyds Energie getroffen wurde. Die Ninja sahen aus dem Fahrzeug, wie Lloyd und sein geschwächter Vater sich gegenüberstanden und ermutigten ihn, seinen Vater zu erledigen, nun, da er die Chance dazu hatte. Doch Lloyd brachte es nicht über sich und musste so mit den Ninja im Powerbohrer zur Dunklen Uhr fliehen. An der Dunklen Uhr erwartete sie bereits Wu, und die Ninja suchten nach dem Podest für den Helm, denn sie hatten nur noch wenige Minuten Zeit. Schließlich kamen die Steinsamurai auch an der Uhr an und versuchten, den Helm zurück zu erobern. Die Ninja fanden das Podest, doch eine Sekunde zu spät; ein gewaltiger Energiestrahl schoss ins Land und die Steinsamurai nahmen Nya gefangen, während der Rest des Teams von der Klippe, auf der die Uhr stand, fielen. Sie überlebten den Sturz jedoch und bereiteten sich auf den letzten Kampf vor. Garmadons neue Maschine Nachdem die Ninja zum Strand zurückgekehrt waren, an welchem das Flugschiff versteckt lag, und sich dort mit Dr. Julien trafen, versuchten sie, Lloyd aufzurichten, dass er seinem Vater entgegentreten könne. Kai schwor, dass er mit seinem Feuer immer hinter ihm stehen würde. Die Helden machten sich auf zu Garmadons Lager, um den letzten Kampf zu beginnen. Als sie dort ankamen, fanden sie es jedoch leer vor. Sie entdeckten am anderen Ende des Lagers gewaltige Kettenspuren und folgten diesen zum Strand. Auf dem Weg erzählten sich die Ninja gegenseitig von ihren Abenteuern und lachten über die Tatsache, dass Kai immer der Grüne Ninja hatte sein wollen und es nicht gewesen war. Mitten auf dem Weg wurden sie jedoch von Nya aufgehalten, die von der Dunklen Masse verdorben worden war und nun auf der Seite des Ultra-Bösen stand. Als sie Lloyd traf, sagte Kai, dass das niemand dem Grünen Ninja antun dürfe, bevor er bemerkte, dass es seine Schwester war. Die vier Ninja sagten, Lloyd, Misako und Sensei Wu sollen weiter der Spur folgen, während sie sich um Nya kümmern würden. Obwohl sie sich am Anfang scheuten, ihre Elementarkräfte gegen Nya einzusetzen, fanden sie schließlich einen Weg, sie mithilfe ihrer Kräfte einzusperren, ohne sie zu verletzen. Daraufhin folgten sie Lloyd zum Strand. Dort angekommen sahen sie, wie das Ultra-Böse von Garmadon Besitz ergriff und genug Dunkle Masse nach Ninjago gefeuert hatte, um das Gleichgewicht zu verschieben und so nach Ninjago zurückzukehren. Die Ninja versicherten Lloyd noch einmal, dass sie hinter ihm stehen, und stürzten sich in den Kampf, um Lloyd den Weg zum Ultra-Bösen, das im Cockpit des Garmatron stand, freizumachen. Nachdem Kai mithilfe seiner Elementarklinge ein Gefährt der Steinsamurai in Hälften geschnitten hatte, setzte er sich an eine Kanone des Garmatron und feuerte auf einige Steinsamurai. Dann musste er jedoch beim Kampf zwischen Lloyd und dem Ultra-Bösen hilflos zusehen, wie sein Freund besiegt wurde. Als das Ultra-Böse durch das Portal nach Ninjago ging und Nya, die sich inzwischen befreit hatte, mit ihm ging, wollte Kai ihm folgen, doch das Tor schloss sich, kurz bevor er es passieren konnte. Der Ultimative Spinjitzu-Meister Mithilfe von Kais Feuerroboter erklomm das auf der Insel zurückgelassene Team noch einmal den Berg, auf dessen Spitze der Tempel des Lichts stand. Dort fanden sie Schlitze, in welche sie ihre Elementarschwerter stecken konnten und so den Goldenen Roboter ans Licht brachten. Als Lloyd in dessen Cockpit stieg, erwachte er zum Leben und so hatte der Grüne Ninja einen Weg gefunden, nach Ninjago zurückzukehren. Als Misako anmerkte, dass die andern es noch nicht konnten, hörten sie das Brüllen ihres Drachen von außerhalb des Tempels. Zurück im von Dunkler Masse verseuchten Ninjago versuchte Lloyd mithilfe des Roboters, zum Ultra-Bösen zu gelangen, dass nun in seiner monströsen Originalgestalt vom in eine Festung verwandelten Garmatron über Ninjago herrschte. Als der Roboter von Nya zerstört wurde, sprangen die Ninja Lloyd zur Seite. Sie wurden jedoch beinahe von den Steinsamurai besiegt, bevor Dareth mithilfe des Schattenhelms die Kontrolle über die Steinarmee erlangte. Daraufhin stürmten die Ninja den Turm hoch, wurden jedoch nacheinander von Dunkler Masse getroffen. Schließlich waren nur noch Kai und Lloyd übrig. Als Nya mit ihrer Kanone vor ihnen auftauchte, sagte Kai, dass er sich um sie kümmern würde und ebnete Lloyd so den Weg zum Ultra-Bösen. Dann sah er bei deren Kampf zu und hielt selbst dafür in seinem mit Nya inne. Als Lloyd das Ultra-Böse besiegte, wachte er auf dem Boden auf und sah Nya, die nun wieder geheilt war. Als sich die Ninja und der gut gewordene Garmadon trafen, legte Kai seinen Arm auf Sensei Wus Schulter und sagte, dass immer ein Ninja gebraucht würde. Staffel 3 Kai und die anderen Ninja mussten sich nach Lloyds Sieg über das Ultra-Böse als Lehrer in Sensei Wus Akademie betätigen. Bei einem Schulausflug nach New Ninjago City in den Borg Tower besuchten die Ninja Cyrus Borg, der ihnen die Techno-Klingen anvertraute. Bald fanden die Ninja heraus, dass sie mit diesen Klingen den Hauptcomputer der Borg Industries neu starten und das Ultra-Böse, das als Virus überlebt hatte, so löschen könnten. Da die Festplatte jedoch gestohlen wurde, mussten die Ninja über die digitale Computerwelt den Rechner neu starten, in der Kai sich aufgrund seiner Abneigung gegenüber Technik sehr ungeschickt anstellte. Dennoch gelang es den Ninja, wenn auch nur knapp. Das Ultra-Böse suchte dann nach den Goldenen Waffen im Weltall, um zum Goldenen Meister werden zu können. Die Ninja wollten dies verhindern, konnten es aber nicht. Kai musste hilflos dabei zusehen, wie Zane sich für seine Freunde opferte und verschwand. Bei einer Gedenkfeier an Zane sagte Kai, dass er zwar nicht wisse, was Zane angetrieben habe, doch dass er glaube, dass es Freundschaft war. Dann schwor er, dass er Zane finden würde. Staffel 4 Kai nahm auf Meister Chens Einladung hin am Wettkampf der Elemente teil. Auf dem Schiff, das sie zu Chens Insel brachte, begegnete er Skylor, die ihn sofort magisch anzog und für die er sogar einen Kampf riskierte. Die Beziehung zwischen beiden entwickelte sich weiter, bis Kai herausfand, dass Skylor Chens Tochter und seine Spionin war. Dennoch wollte er nicht das Vertrauen in sie verlieren, sondern brachte sie dazu, sich ihrem Vater zu widersetzen. Im Pfad der Ältesten kämpften sie Seite an Seite gegen Chen, der bald darauf von den Anacondrai-Generälen in die verfluchte Welt verbannt wurde. Staffel 5 Nachdem Lloyd seinen Vater verloren hatte, versprach Kai, sich um ihn zu kümmern. Als Morro von Lloyd Besitz ergriff und die Teefarm angriff, wollte Kai seinen Freund sofort retten, obwohl es aussichtslos war. Später übernahm er die Führung des Teams und hätte dieses beinahe auf den falschen Weg nach Stiix gebracht. Auch am Grab des Ersten Spinjitzu-Meisters musste Kai erst lernen, dass er manchmal auch aufgeben musste, und gelangte erst mit dieser Erkenntnis bis zum Weltenkristall. Als dann jedoch Morro Lloyd gegen den Kristall tauschen wollte, erhitzte Kai den Kristall so stark, dass Morro ihn nicht halten konnte. Sowohl Lloyd als auch der Weltenkristall fielen in einen reißenden Fluss, und als Kai die Wahl zwischen Kristall und Freund hatte, konnte er sich für letzteren entscheiden und dabei sogar seine Angst vor Wasser überwinden. Staffel 6 Kai liebte es, von den Bürgern als Held Ninjagos gefeiert zu werden und genoss es, wenn die Mädchen im hinterhersahen. Dabei vernachlässigte er allerdings auch sein Training. Wenn es darum ging, zwischen dem Dasein als Ninja und den Fans zu entscheiden, wählte er immer die Fans. Als allerdings Nadakhan auftauchte, war er der erste, der von diesem im Schwert der Seelen gefangen wurde. Erst als Jay ihn befreien konnte, konnte Kai gegen Nadakhan antreten. Insel-der-Schatten-Trilogie Nya war Teil der Mission, die die Ninja auf die Insel der Dunkelheit führten. Dort versuchte Clouse, mithilfe von Dunkler Materie, die er von den Luftpiraten in den Tempel des Lichts bringen ließ, das Gleichgewicht zu verschieben und so die Weltherrschaft zu erlangen. Kai war lange Zeit in einer endlosen Wüste gefangen, wurde dann aber von Luftpiraten gefunden und später von Cole gerettet. Gemeinsam hielten sie Clouse Armee auf, bis Wu diesen selbst mithilfe des Goldenen Roboters besiegte. Tag der Erinnerungen Am Tag der Erinnerungen gedenkt Kai mit seiner Schwester Nya seiner Eltern. Er fragt sich, ober er sie jemals wiedersehen wird. Bald darauf werden sie von Chen und zwei seiner Anacondrai angegriffen. Sie wehren sich gegen diese auf ihren Bikes vom Ultra-Tarnkappen-Fahrzeug. Kai gelingt es mithilfe von Spinjitzu, eine Anacondrai zu vernichten. Nya besiegt Chen daraufhin, indem sie dessen Rakete mit ihrer Wasserkraft auf ihn zurücklenkt. Wieder am Museum berichten die Ninja sich gegenseitig, was vorgefallen ist. Als Sensei Wu dazukommt und Kai hinter ihm Morro erblickt, wiill er sich sogleich auf diesen stürzen. Sensei Wu hält die Ninja aber zurück und erklärt, dass Morro helfen wolle. Als Morro ihnen erzählt, dass Cole bei Yang sei, fällt den Ninja erst auf, dass sie ihren Feund ganz vergessen haben. Sie machen sich auf die Suche nach ihm und müssen tatenlos zusehen, wie er gegen Yang kämpft. Schließlich schließt sich der Spalt, den Yang erzeugt hatte, und Kai und die anderen wissen nicht, ob sie ihren Freund verloren haben. Schlielich taucht Cole jedoch wieder auf und die Ninja feiern die Rückkehr ihres Freundes. Staffel 7 Als Kai von Krux erfuhr, dass seine Eltern Verräter waren, stürzte er in eine tiefe emotionale Krise. Diese verstärkte sich noch, als er als scheinbaren Beweis in den Helmen der Schlangen-Samurai das Zeichen seines Vaters fand. Die Frage nach der Identität seiner Eltern beschäftige Kai mehr als alles andere. Er fürchtete, dass ihm und seiner Schwester durch ihre Eltern auch ein dunkler Pfad vorgegeben sei. Als er schließlich seine Eltern fand und diese ihm die Wahrheit erzählten, dass sie von Krux gezwungen worden waren, ihre Kinder zu verlassen und für ihn zu arbeiten, war er sehr erleichtert. Schließlich reiste er mit seiner Schwester in die Vergangenheit, heilte Sensei Wu und half dabei, die Zeitzwillinge zu besiegen, indem er sich als Ray ausgab. Anschließend heilte er auch seinen Vater vom Zeitschlag des Acronix und ernannte Lloyd mit den anderen Ninja zum Sensei. Staffel 8 Charakter Kai ist ungeduldig und stürmt gerne vorneweg. Manchmal handelt er unüberlegt, und bringt damit sich und andere in Gefahr. Er ist allerdings auch ein treuer Freund und liebt seine Schwester Nya. Er vermisst seine Eltern sehr, denn sie verschwanden, als er fünf Jahre alt war. Obwohl er anfangs oft ein Alleingänger war, lernte er mit der Zeit, mit anderen im Team zu arbeiten. Als Kai von der Prophezeiung des Grünen Ninja hörte, war er besessen von dem Gedanken, dieser zu werden. Erst als er erkannte, dass es sein Schicksal war, ihn zu beschützen, konnte er mit sich selbst ins Reine kommen und sein wahres Potenzial entfalten. Obwohl er zum Teamplayer wurde, war Kai immer noch oft von seiner Meinung überzeugt und ignorierte die Einwände anderer. Auf ihrer Suche nach der Stadt Stiix wollte er unbedingt einen anderen Weg einschlagen als Zane vorschlug, was die Ninja erheblich Zeit kostete. Als Kai zur Berühmtheit wurde, genoss er es, im Mittelpunkt zu stehen und von den Mädchen geliebt zu werden. Er schickte gerne Nachrichten an seine Fans und war fasziniert von seiner Action-Figur. Alter '''Achtung: '''Die Ninja sollen während der ganzen Serie Teenager sein und haben daher kein genau bestimmtes Alter. '''Vermutung: '''Kai ist zu Beginn der ersten Staffel etwa 16 Jahre alt.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896 Während des Specials ''Tag der Erinnerung, etwa 3-4 Jahre nach Staffel 2, ist er etwa 19 Jahre alt.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Beziehung zu anderen Charakteren Nya Kai liebt seine Schwester Nya, auch wenn er manchmal etwas genervt von ihr ist. Als sie von den Skeletten entführt wird, ist er sofort bereit, sie zu retten, auch ohne Kampfausbildung. Da er älter ist als Nya, wurde er nach dem seine Eltern verschwanden zum Familienoberhaupt und entwickelte eine Art Beschützerinstinkt für Nya. Nach ihrer Entwicklung zum vollwertigen Ninja musste Kai sich erst abgewöhnen, sie beschützen zu wollen. Skylor Kai lernte Skylor zunächst an Bord von Meister Chens Fähre kennen, als er sie vor Karlof beschützen wollte. Er war sofort Feuer und Flamme für sie, auch wenn sie seine Hilfe zunächst nicht annehmen wollte. Später vertraute Kai Skylor immer mehr, nicht wissend, dass sie Meister Chens Spion war. Das entdeckte er erst, als sie Zanes Kräfte benutzte. Obwohl ihr Vertrauen zueinander dadurch zerstört wurde, schafften sie einen Neuanfang in ihrer Beziehung. Als Kai begann, daran zu glauben, dass Skylor gut werden könnte, war er fähig, seinen Elementardrachen zu rufen. Auch nach dem Abenteuer blieben sie weiterhin in Kontakt. Waffen Kais Lieblingswaffe ist das Schwert. Während seines Trainings bei Sensei Wu benutzte er ein einfaches Übungsschwert aus Holz, als Ninja ein Katana. Nach den Abenteuern im TV-Special benutzte er das Schwert des Feuers. Nachdem die Ninja die Waffen Garmadon gegeben hatten, damit dieser den Schlangenmeister besiegen konnte, benutzte Kai wieder ein einfaches Schwert. Das Schwert des Feuers wurde zusammen mit den anderen drei Goldenen Waffen zur Megawaffe fusioniert, die aber von den Ninja in Episode 19 zerstört wurde. Danach erhielt Kai neben einem neuen Gewand im Tempel auch sein Elementarschwert. Dieses benutzte er bis Episode 26. Wo es danach verblieb, ist unbekannt. Bei den Gefechten mit den Nindroids benutzte Kai die von Cyrus Borg erhaltene Technoklinge, mit der er in Episode 31 das System des Borg-Turmes neu startete und den Ultra-Bösen Virus löschte. In Staffel 4 griff Kai die meiste Zeit auf waffenfreien Kampf zurück, die Jadeklingen, mit denen er oft auf offiziellen Bildern gezeigt wird, benutzte er nie im Kampf. Auch die goldenen Katanas, mit denen er manchmal in offiziellen Bildern zu Staffel 4 zu sehen ist, benutzt er nicht. Beim Kampf gegen die Geister benutzte Kai zunächst ein einfaches Schwert, bis er von Ronin seine Aeroklinge erhielt, die beim Kampf gegen Geister deutlich effektiver wirkte. In Staffel 6 benutzt Kai wieder ein einfaches Katana, während er in "Tag der Erinnerungen" auf die goldene Variante zurückgreift. Trivia * Kais Gesicht blieb am längsten von allen Gesichtern der Ninja, von den Sets zum TV-Special bis zu denen zu Staffel 6, unverändert, bis es in den Sets zu Staffel 7 verändert wurde. * Während sein Gesicht in den Produkten vernarbt ist, trägt Kai in der Serie keine einzige Narbe. * Die einzige Minifiguren-Version von Kai, die keine Narben hat, ist seine exklusive Steinkrieger-Rüstung im exklusiv für die Kette "Target" in den USA hergestellten Set 5004077 Minifigure Gift Set, in welchem er mit seinem seriengetreuen Gesicht enthalten ist. * Das Symbol auf vielen von Kais Anzügen stellt einen Löwen dar. * Das Symbol "平", das z.B. auf Kais Jungle Mode-Kopfbedeckung zu sehen ist, ist das chinesische Symbol für "friedfertig". * Kai war der erste Ninja, der in Nadakhans Schwert gefangen wurde . * Kai war der letzte Ninja, der sein volles Potenzial entfaltete, und der einzige (mittlerweile mit Nya), der es nur einmal benutzte. * Kai kann seine Elementarkraft, wie Jay, Zane und Cole auch, nur in Abhängigkeit von Lloyds Kraft ohne Hilfsmittel benutzen, eventuell ist dies eine Folge davon, dass Lloyd seine Goldene Kraft mit den Ninja geteilt hat. * Es ist fraglich, wieso Kais Vater seine Elementarkraft einfach so nutzen konnte. * Kai sollte, wie die anderen Ninja, ursprünglich einen anderen Namen erhalten, in seinem Fall sollte dieser Dante ''lauten; zeitweise auch ''Ash. * Er ist zwei Jahre älter als Nya * Er kann nicht schwimmen. * Er ist in Skylor verliebt. * In Staffel 7 wurde gezeigt, dass er sich immer noch mit Skylor traf. ** Seit der letzten Episode von Staffel 9 sind sie nun offiziell ein Paar. * Er hat Angst vor Wasser. Auftritte Galerie Anzüge Kai1.png|Kais erster Anzug Kai_DX.jpg|Kais DX-Anzug Kendo_Kai.png|Kais Kendo-Anzug Kai_ZX.png|Kais ZX-Anzug nrg Kai.png|NRG Kai Kai_Kimono.jpg|Kais Kinono-Anzug Techno_Kai.png|Kais Techno-Anzug Kai_Steinkrieger.png|Kai in seiner Steinkrieger-Rüstung (Set) Kai Techno Stein.png|Kai in seiner Steinkrieger-Rüstung (Serie) Turnier_Kai.png|Kais Turnier-Anzug Jungle_Kai.png|Kais Jungle-Anzug Deepstone_Kai.png|Kais Deepstone-Anzug AirjitzuKai.PNG|Kais Airjitzu-Anzug File:Kai Skybound.png|Kais Skybound-Anzug Kais7.png|Kais Ehrenrobe KaiFusion.jpg|Kais Fusion-Anzug Kai_S9.jpg|Kai in Staffel 9 Datei:Ninja9.png DigiKaiCGI.png|Digi Kai (Staffel 12) Karten Kai Karte.png|Kais Figurenkarte Karte 3 Kai DX.png|Kais DX-Figurenkarte Karte3 Kendo Kai.png|Kais Kendo-Figurenkarte Karte2 Kai ZX.png|Kais ZX-Figurenkarte Karte 29 Dual Burst.png|Auf der Karte 29 Dual Burst Karte 27 Cinder Storm.png|Auf der Karte 27 Cinder Storm Artworks File:Roter W.jpg|als Wrestler in Staffel 4 kai...jpg|Jungle Kai WuCru3.png|Skybound Kai und das Team Zeit vs feuer Wasser.jpg Datei:KaiHotSp.png|Kai mit Spinjitzu In Lego Ninjago: Meister des Spinjitzu Datei:MoS1GamingNinja.png Datei:Rots012.pn Datei:MoS1KendoKai.png Datei:MoS1LongWay.png Datei:MoS1ConfusedNinja.png Datei:MoS1KaiWonders.png Datei:MoS1ProphecyRead.png Datei:MoS1CandyNinja.png Datei:MoS1DX.png Datei:MoS1FourDragons_(1).png Datei:MoS1GeeThanks.png Datei:MoS2Strange.png Datei:MoS2HouseTree.png Datei:MoS2BlackEyebrows.png Datei:MoS2HappyDinner.png Datei:MoS2BadFood.png Datei:MoS2EvilFight.png Datei:MoS2FluteExplain.png Datei:MoS2FoodFight.png Datei:MoS2JayLetter.png KaiStaffel1.png KaiStaffel2.png KaiStaffel4.png KaiStaffel5.png KaiStaffel6.png KaiTdE.png Kais Bike.jpg|Ein Fahrzeug von Kai Kais Feuer-Bike.jpg|Ein Fahrzeug von Kai Kai angst.jpg|Kai trifft Flame File:Kai Lehrer.jpg|als Lehrer File:TDE Kai.jpg|Im Turnier der Elemente. Kais Zimmer.jpg MoS55AlmostHome.png Datei-Kai&Lloyd.jpg Datei-MoS68Ninja.jpg Datei-MoS65Ninja.jpgDatei-MoS66Really.jpg Datei-MoS74Master_Lloyd.jpg Datei-HoTNinja_Weapons.jpg Datei-HoTIntro.jpg Datei:Ep-66-29769-10110.jpg Datei:Ep-67-29770-10110.jpg Datei:Ep-72---das-familientreffen-29777-10110.jpg Datei:Capture_32.5.jpg Datei:Capture_4.5.jpg Datei:Capture_5.5.jpg Datei:Capture_33.5.jpg Datei:Capture_35.5.jpg Datei:Capture_31.5.jpg Datei:Capture_7.5.jpg Datei:MoS77Ninja.jpg S9 Ninja run.png S9 Against Dragon.png S9 Kai, Zane and Jay.png S9 Ninja captured.png Datei:S9_Kai,_Zane_and_Jay.png Datei:MoS82_Pixal,_Zane,_kai.png MoS88 Error.png MoS88 Ninja.png MoS88 kai.png MoS88 Ninja Cage.png KaiBlindfolded.jpg Als Produkt Kaikopf1.jpg|Kais Standard-Kopf (2011-2017) Kaikopf2.jpg|Kais Kopf in 5004077 P1030934.JPG|Kais in Staffel 7 (2017) 853691 Kai als Luxus-Minifigur.jpg|Kai als Luxus-Minifigur 851351 Kai Schlüsselanhänger.jpg|Als Schlüßelanhänger 853690 Kai Schlüsselanhänger.jpg|Als Schlüßelanhänger KaiZXKeychain.png|Als Schlüsselanhänger In Videospielen NGoldKai.png|Im Spiel NKaiDX.png|Kai DX File:Kai Schmied.jpg|Als Schmied FeuerSpinjitzuApp.png|Kais Feuer-Spinjitzu in der Tournament-App TKai(Jungle).png|Jungle Kai in der Tournament-App TKai(Techno).png|Techno Kai in der Tournament-App TKai(Lehrer).png|Kai als Lehrer in der Tournament-App TKaiDX.png|Kai DX in der Tournament-App TKai(Tournament).png|Tournament Kai in der Tournament-App Videos Datei:LEGO® NINJAGO - Ninjas take on the American Ninja Warrior Obstacle Course!|Kai beim American „Ninja Warrior Obstacle Course" (EN). Datei:LEGO® Ninjago - How Wu Met the Ninja - Stop Motion|Wie Sensei WuWu die Ninja traf (EN) Datei:Kai 2015 - LEGO Ninjago|Staffel 4 Datei:Ninjago Possession Kai Official Character Spot|Staffel 5 Datei:LEGO NINJAGO 2016 Kai season 6|Staffel 6 Datei:Ninjago hands of time meet kai|Staffel 7 Datei:Ninjago All About Kai (VOTING CLOSED) Datei:Cool-Headed Kai - LEGO NINJAGO - Wu's Teas Episode 12 Datei:Every LEGO Kai Minifigure Ever Made!!! Ninjago Collection Review Einzelnachweise en:Kai es:Kai pl:Kai pt-br:Kai ru:Кай nl:Kai fy:Kai Kategorie:Elemente Kategorie:Spinjitzu Kategorie:Ninjago Kategorie:Gut Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Airjitzu Kategorie:Staffel 1 Kategorie:Staffel 2 Kategorie:Staffel 3 Kategorie:Staffel 4 Kategorie:Staffel 5 Kategorie:Staffel 6 Kategorie:TV-Special Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Tag der Erinnerungen Kategorie:Gefängnisinsasse Kategorie:Feuer Kategorie:Staffel 7 Kategorie:Elementarmeister Kategorie:Ninjago Nindroids Kategorie:2011 Kategorie:2012 Kategorie:2013 Kategorie:2014 Kategorie:2015 Kategorie:2016 Kategorie:2017 Kategorie:2018 Kategorie:Staffel 8 Kategorie:Wu's Tee Kategorie:Staffel 9 Kategorie:Staffel 10 Kategorie:2019 Kategorie:Kais und Nyas Familie Kategorie:Staffel 11 Kategorie:Staffel 12 Kategorie:2020 Kategorie:Prime Empire Kategorie:Feuer-Saga Kategorie:Eis-Saga Kategorie:Böse